1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to closed liquid coolant circulating and like systems. It is in general an improvement in a class of device as disclosed in the following prior patents, which patents contain the most pertinent prior art teachings of which I am aware:
Hill et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,727, Feb. 2, 1981 PA1 Bathla, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,334, July 18, 1972 PA1 Lord, U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,381, Jan. 10 1978 PA1 Haushalter, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,619, Mar. 15, 1983 PA1 Gooden, U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,972, Sept. 3, 1985
2. Description of the Prior Art
As may be learned from a consideration of the above patents, particularly Haushalter, et al. and Gooden, accumulator-reservoirs of the bootstrap kind may have problems of sealing from high pressure to ambient. Also, and with particular reference to Hill et al, Bathla, et al. and Lord, accurate indications of the amount of liquid in the closed liquid circulating systems are complicated by the effect temperature has on liquid density. Sealing improvement and decreased complexity of temperature compensated quantity indication are subjects receiving continuing developmental attention.